


Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Two: Ice Skating

by mackwill99



Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of sambucky, Ice Skating, M/M, Skating, Winter, figure skater sam wilson, sam is so in love, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwill99/pseuds/mackwill99
Summary: Sam watched Bucky bite his lip as he tied the skates, “Is that too tight?” he smiled up at his boyfriend, eyes filled with the lights of the city. Sam thought the galaxies lived in his eyes, the eyes that had seen so much of the world yet were amazed by small things like skating. Sam would do anything to make those beautiful eyes light up. “Sammy?” Sam snapped out of his daydreams and shook his head.orSam and Bucky go ice skating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: 12 Days of SamBucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570888
Kudos: 35





	Twelve Days of SamBucky Day Two: Ice Skating

There were two things that Sam had learned about Bucky since they started dating; the first thing being if he had decided something as fact, it was and there was no proving him otherwise. The second thing that Sam had learned about Bucky is that he is Sam’s favorite person in the world to annoy. 

Early December, Bucky had decided that as a couple living in New York they _had_ to go ice skating at Rockafeller Center. Bucky had also decided that Sam couldn’t skate. Sam was, in fact, a great skater, having enjoyed figure skating in his early teens yet Bucky had this idea in his head that Samuel Wilson could not ice skate. 

One morning Bucky rolled over and smiled at his sleepy boyfriend and smiled before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “We should go skating today. I looked it up and we can rent the skates at the rink and we can get hot chocolate after and I’ll hold your hand the entire time I promise I won’t let you fall.” 

Sam looked into the big blue eyes staring back at him and smirked. “Let's do it, baby.” Sam smiled as he pushed a strand of hair out of his boyfriend's face, “but only ‘cause I love you.” 

Four hours later (after a big brunch and a steamy shower), Sam and Bucky found themselves standing freezing their asses off in line to get a pair of skates. Once they finally got them Bucky took Sam by the hand and led him over to a bench. When Bucky kneeled down in front of him Sam’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

“Here, let me help you with your skates.” Bucky smiled up at him. Sam thought about telling him he could do it himself and that he knew how to skate, but seeing how excited Bucky was to finally be the one helping Sam made him stop himself. Sam watched Bucky bite his lip as he tied the skates, “Is that too tight?” he smiled up at his boyfriend, eyes filled with the lights of the city. Sam thought the galaxies lived in his eyes, the eyes that had seen so much of the world yet were amazed by small things like skating. Sam would do anything to make those beautiful eyes light up. “Sammy?” Sam snapped out of his daydreams and shook his head. 

“Feels just right Bucky thanks.” Bucky jumped up on the bench next to Sam and tied his own skates quickly before rising to his feet and reaching his hand out in front of Sam. 

“You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” As Sam rose to his feet began to feel a sense of familiarity. He hadn’t skated in years but the feeling of the cool leather against his feet brought the memories rushing back. He thought of all of those years on the ice, the smell of the arena, the rush of landing a jump just right and he had the perfect idea. 

As they walked towards the ice he made sure to stumble a few times, leaning on his boyfriend for support. Bucky stood in front of him, already on the ice and helped him to step onto the ice. The ice beneath the blade of his skates welcomed him back like an old friend, it took everything in him to not take off down the ice right then and there. 

Sam stabled himself on Bucky and shook his knees as they skated alongside each other. “You're doing great baby.” Bucky cooed, “try it without me for a second.” Bucky let go of him and Sam began to wobble. He leaned forward, then backward almost as if he was going to fall and then launched himself forward and took off with all the speed and grace he’d been holding back. Bucky stared at him dumbfounded and watched as his beautiful boyfriend glided across the ice, spinning and jumping gracefully, commanding the ice below him with his feet as he skated around unsuspecting families, crossing his feet underneath each other and leaping through the air. 

Bucky stood still until Sam lapped him. “You just gonna stand there?” Sam laughed as he glided by and Bucky sprung forward, chasing him. They played cat and mouse through innocent couples until Bucky finally caught Sam and tackled him to the ground. 

Bucky laid on top of Sam and frowned down at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you could skate?” 

“This was more fun.” Sam laughed. Bucky climbed back up to his feet and reached his hand out to Sam, who pulled him back down on top of him, pulling him into a kiss. They stayed like that, kissing in the middle of the ice in Rockafeller Centre, until Bucky finally pulled away, jumping to his feet. 

“Let’s race Cap."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I need figure skater Sam to be a thing asap. Make sure to check back in tomorrow for another and in the meantime follow my twitter @badbitchbucky Thanks for reading!


End file.
